


Was I Such a Fool?

by CalyaTavar



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalyaTavar/pseuds/CalyaTavar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard and Thranduil both have regrets, and time is not on their side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was I Such a Fool?

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Lord of the Rings, the Hobbit, or any affiliated works. They belong to Tolkien Enterprises, Warner Brothers, Peter Jackson, and other parties not here included. Neither do I own the song rights to Silver Springs by Fleetwood Mac. I include a portion of the lyrics at the end of the story, with one word changed. Also, the title of the story comes from the song.

Warnings: none

So, this is my first fanfic in a long time, and the first one here on AO3. Keeping it short and sweet, so without further ado.

********************************************************************************************************

Bard closed his eyes, feeling very tired and worn thin. For years now, he and the Elvenking had been dancing around each other, and he was done with it. He no longer cared for the intricate steps or the complicated footing. If he and Thranduil were to experience this lingering and longing between them it would have to be soon. He was mortal and would not have long, but he knew he needed to taste those lips just once. Bard gave a start as he nearly heard Thranduil’s voice in his ear. _Fear not, Bard_. He stood up determined, vowing he would not be too late.

***

Bard closed his eyes, but that did not stop the tears. Why on Arda did he kiss Thranduil? Sigrid, a mother herself now, was by his side. She whispered in his ear and held him as he wept. What a fool he had been, to ever think himself worthy of the Elvenking. Bard told himself that he shouldn’t feel so utterly crushed by a rejection from Thranduil. How many love confessions had the Elvenking heard in his life? Dozens, hundreds probably? Bard was only mortal, only a weak and foolish and pathetic man, he had no chance with Thranduil. He felt his hope drain away and his heart turn to stone.

***

“I don’t think you realize just what it is you have lost.” Legolas stated flatly, before departing the clearing, not looking back at the figure frozen in the trees.

***

“It is killing him.” Sigrid whispered, looking toward her father, where he moved about the town with heavy steps.

“It is killing both of them.” she heard Legolas say sadly, frowning at the sight and resting his hand on her shoulder briefly.

***

“A messenger from Dale has arrived, my lord.” Legolas waited for his father to meet his eyes, and see the truth reflected in them.

***

Thranduil closed his eyes, but would not allow any other sign of weakness. He could not, it was not proper for someone in his place to lose composure. Not even for this simple man, bargeman and bowman turned Dragonslayer and King. No, that was not right, Bard had never been simple, he was many things, but never simple. Sigrid gazed steadily at him, and if her eyes were the exact same shade as Bard’s then he could not be blamed for looking for someone else behind them.

***

Thranduil closed his eyes, but that did not stop the tears. He was feeling far older than he had in centuries. For years he and Bard had danced around each other in complicated moves that brought them closer together as it pushed them farther apart. Thranduil had tried to deny his feelings for the Bowman, knowing the heartache that would surely follow. Now there was nothing to remember but for one kiss that he rejected so foolishly. He had lost himself to Bard long ago, and it was too late. Thranduil gave a start as he heard Bard’s voice echoing in his head. _I love you_. He felt what remained of his heart turn to ice.

 

_Time cast a spell on you, but you won’t forget me_

_I know I could have loved you, but you would not let me_

_I’ll follow you down till the sound of my voice will haunt you_

_You’ll never get away from the sound of the man that loves you_


End file.
